Just A Matter Of Time
by destinysHEART
Summary: Lily and James are in their seventh year, and they make a bet. If I get you to go out with me you have to...
1. Life With James Potter

_**Life with James Potter**_

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so stick with me k.**

**I really hope this lettering will show though. It's my fave, anyway I will warn you that I will interupt in the most annoying times(you have been warned) Well here we go. I hope you like it.**

**Lily Evans sat in the library studying, although she would usually be found in the common room now she had a essay due that she forgot to finish. She stifled a yawn as a few first years passed laughing too loudly. Madam Pince shushed them and turned back to her book, which Lily noted was a romance novel. **

**She turned back to her parchment sprawled upon the table, when she heard a familiar voice behind her. **

**"So Evans," the voice whispered, "Would you like to go with me to the astronomy tower? We can watch the stars, and if it should lead to some light snogging then, well, so be it."**

**Lily rolled her eyes. James Potter was, in her opinion, the most annoying person in 7th year. Actually, scratch that, the entire school. He was handsome, she had to admit, but really annoying. He has jet black, messy hair, which he ruffled every now and then, because he thought it made him look cool."Leave me alone, Potter. I have an essay to finish." She growled, not even sparing him a glance.**

**"Ah, come on Evans," he said smugly, "you know you like me."**

**Lily ignored him. She had to get her homework done. She twirled a strand of auburn hair around her finger, frustrated.**

**James casually slung his arm around Lily. She pushed it off, and tried in vain to concentrate on her work. "Sod off Potter." she spat.**

**"You know you can't resist me, Evans." James smirked. "How does this Friday sound?"**

**"What part of sod off do you not understand?" She stood up and headed toward the common room. James followed.**

**"The part where you want me to leave." he replied smoothly.**

**"What are you doing Potter?" James had followed her out of the door to the library, and all the way to the statue of the one-eyed witch. James just smiled in return. "Are you going to answer or not?" Lily never thought she would be angry with James for not talking. **

**James stayed quiet until they reached the commom room. "So what do you think? Wanna go to the astronomy tower or what?" he asked at last.**

**"What do you think!" Lily spat. **

**"Me," James mused, "I think that you'll say yes."**

**"And why would you think that?" **

**"Because you can't resist me." He said cooly.**

**"Then what do you call what I've been doing for the past 2 years?" she said. "You'd think you'd learned by now."**

**"I ask you out every day," He started,"because I know one of these days you'll say yes."**

**"No I won't." Lily hissed.**

**"Do you wanna make a bet?" He whispered, his breath tickling his ear. Lily flinched.**

**"Why should I?"**

**"What's wrong Evans?" he smiled. "Do you think you'll give up? I told you, you won't take the bet because you know you'll give in."**

**"Fine, I'll take that bet," Lily said sounding exasperated. "But just to prove you wrong."**

**" Alright, what are the terms?" he asked.**

**"If I don't go out with you this month, which would make it like every other year, you have to walk around the entire school in only your boxers." She smirked at him. "and if I, God forbid, actually say yes, then what are the conditions?"**

**James hesitated, then nodded, "If you do give up and accept, you have to go with me to the astronomy tower." he smirked then added, "after the first date."**

**" . . . fine." Lily stated after a moment.**

**"I can't wait until the end of the month." **

**"No using love potions," Lily said after some thought."and no asking when I'm half asleep either."**

**"But Lily my sweet, " he cooed. "How will I get ou to say yes?"**

**"You can't."**

**"Alright." James said slightly disapointed. "But, you have to get to know me."**

**"What, no way!" she yelled.**

**"Come on Evans, only 1 hour a day." he said innocently. "It won't kill you."**

**"How do you know?" James ran his hand through his hair, he knew Lily hated it. In fact the only thing she hated more was his voice, or at least that's what she told him.**

**The bell rang in the distance. "Fine Potter, whatever." Lily ran off to the greenhouses. James heard her yell 'Oh no I'm late.' just before she disappeared around the corner.**

**"Just a matter of time." James murmered to himself.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but it was just to show where the title came from, and introduce the plot. The next chapter will be longer I promise. **


	2. Flashback

_Time Stands Still_

**Lily awoke the next morning to a peppy Atreyu jumping up and down on her bed. "Wake up, wake up, wake up," Lily groaned and turned over. Atreyu made a face. "WAKE UP!" **

**Lily still didn't move. Atreyu jumped off the bed, and ran into the bathroom. "Finally she gives up." Lily murmered. It was the weekend and she really didn't want to get out of bed. Atreyu crept in, five minutes later holding a cup of freezing cold water. **

**Atreyu hovered over Lily for a moment before . . . "TREY, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Lily jumped out of bed and came after a scared Atreyu. **

**They ran around the room a good two times, before Lily stopped and went to the bathroom. Then they headed off to breakfast together. Atreyu had dark hair and eyes. She was always optomistic. **

**They had a third friend, Marina, but she never slept, so she was already at breakfast. Marina had the mast brilliant blue eyes, and hair to match. Yes that's right, her hair is blue. Obviously not naturally blue though.**

**Marina had a few sayings that she spouted off when she thought it was necescery: Live each day as if it were on purpose,you never know when you might not have a tommarow; Don't say no to a date, he might just be 'the one'; and her personal favorite, Women are like tea, you never know how strong they are until you put them in hot water. . _I always admired Marina for knowing who she is. _thought Lily.**

**She was dreading today for a specific reason.Today she had to tolerate James Potter for one hour, and it would be the worst hour of her life. "It'll only be the worst hour of your life if you think it is." Atreyu said as if she had read her mind.**

**"I know," she said, "How can I not, you always say stuff like that."**

**"Why won't you go out with him?" inquired Atreyu, " You could at least give him a chance." She looked a little too hopeful at this sugestion.**

**"Why?" Lily scoffed, "Well I thought it would be obvious! He's a total . . . erm . . ."**

**"What's wrong Lily, can't think of an excuse?" Marina cut in as Lily and Atreyu sat on either side of her.**

**"I can," Lily said, " I mean I don't need an excuse, he's just . . . arrogant, pig-headed, annoying, self-centered, conceited-"**

**"Alright we get it!" Marina practically yelled. "I just wonder why you won't give him a chance."**

**"May," Lily said resorting to Marina's nickname. "He doesn't deserve a chance."**

**"He stands up for you. I don't think I've ever heard him call you any names. Has he?"**

**Lily hesitated, "Well, not exactly."**

**"You mean he hasn't." interjected Atreyu, "Face it you don't have an excuse. You can go ahead and say that he's arrogant, self-centered, and whatever else you said, but you really can't blame a guy for showing off can you?"**

**"Shut up!" Lily growled. "If he really wanted to impress me, why didn't he at least act like he changed over the summer." (a/n Lily and her friends were all in their 7th year, just incase I hadn't mentioned it before)**

**"I give up, let's just eat." Marina said when her stomach made a grumbling sound. **

**"Fine" They all agreed.**

**""**

**All during breakfast James glanced occasionally at Lily and her friends. Once or twice Lily caught him, and glared back. James on the other hand grinned widely at her.**

**"Hey Lily!" James shouted, "Wait up!"**

**Lily only sped up impatiently. "What is it Potter?"**

**"Just wanted to tell you we could meet on our 2nd free period. I happen to know that we both have one at the same time." **

**Lily groaned looking away. "Whatever. But you better not be late.Wait, do I have to answer when you ask a question?"**

**"Yes, and it has to be true, so that's why I'm bringing a truthball."**

**"What's that?" Lily asked.**

**"It's an invention of the Marauder making." James boasted, "The smoke turns green when you tell the truth, and red when you lie." James was grinning proudly again.**

**"You, Sirius, Reamus, and Peter you mean?" Lily looked doubtful, "all on your own?"**

**"Of course." James looked quite pleased with himself by now. "We are, of course, 'The Marauders'."**

**"Oh now it's 'The Marauders' is it?" **

**  
James and Lily talked on and on about Jame's big head until they reached their first hour class, potions. James always made teriffic grades without studying at all. It was one of the things that Lily found absolutely annoying about him. She took notes, listened, studied, and participated when the professor asked questions, and James either slept, playes games, or wrote notes, but still managed to make the same grade as her.**

**Today, james amd Sirius were passing notes. While Lily, was trying her best to pay attention without her mind wandering to how James managed to keep his grades up.**

**Professor Slughorn was reciting a long-winded speech about the uses of wolfsbane. Not the most interesting of ingredients to say the least. **

**Lily couldn't help but zone out at least one or . . . five times. She found herself thinking about the ways James would try to get her to agree to a date with him. **

**She had come up with ideas like: slipping love potion to her pumpkin juice, Asking her when she just got out of bed, Blackmail, and the one she had been thinking about for most of the time, Pulling another stunt like he did in Hogsmeade last year.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Lily sat in the Three Broomstix by herself. Why? Because Her so called best friends had deserted her to hand out with their boyfriends. **_

_**Not Marina though, she didn't have boyfriends, she had guyfriends. She just hung out with them. When she was asked out by one of the boys she hung out with, she would usually just have the relationship fizzle out. Lily thought she may have been afraid of commitment.**_

_**Anyway, Lily was in the Three Broomstix by herself, and who else should come along but James Potter. He was by far the one that Lily despised most. **_

_**James casually walked up to Lily and sat down next to her. **_

_**"Hello Lily." James said, his voice deeper and more mature than usual.**_

_**Lily rolled her eyes, and look out the window. "What do you want Potter." She growled, not trying in the least to hide her annoyance. **_

_**"Oh Lily Lily Lily, please don't tell me you are still mad about that prank I pulled on you in first year." James sighed.**_

_**"Why shouldn't I be? You really embarrassed me then." She yelled.**_

_**"It wasn't that scary you know."**_

_**"Potter, you used the imobulas charm, blinded me and put me in one of your-your secret passages." Lily fumed, "I had no idea how to get out of there! You remember there were at least 16 doors! I couldn't find my way out of there for a day and a half. I had to sleep in that dirty dungeon! When I got out I was starving! Do you know what it's like to not eat for over 24 hours?"**_

_**"Feel better?" James asked calmly.**_

_**"Wha- . . . NO!" Lily was so angry at James she couldn't see straight.**_

_**Lily couldn't get out of the booth either, because James was blocking the was out. **_

_**"You know you look beautiful when you're angry." James whispered.**_

_**"Wha-" Lily didn't have time to finish her sentence, because James pressed his lips firmly on hers. Lily forgot her arger at James, and just sat there stunned. Was James Potter really kissing her?**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**"Well Miss Evans?"**

**Lily looked up to see Professor Slughorn staring down at her. "Do you know where wolfsbane is found?" he repeated.**

**"Oh, yes sir, it's mostly in the mountains, but some people plant them in household gardens."**

**"Very very good Miss Evans!" Slughorn praised. "You should be in Slytheryn you're so clever."**

**Lily cringed at his remark. **

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**_well this really explains about the plot, but if you can I want to ask you all to send your favorite spell to me. It would really help._**


	3. How Do I Get There From Here?

_**How Do I get There From Here?**_

_ Today I felt like doing a song chapter. I've never done this kind of chapter before so...well bear with me!_

James sat in the corner of the common room thinking about the day. He was really confused about how he really felt about Lily. Did he love her or like her because he couldn't have her. He knew the answer. He did love her, really love her.

_ We've always been the best of friends  
No secrets and no demands_

The morning started differently from any other. He was feeling uneasy about something. Something was going to happen. James had just realized the night before that he really did love Lily. He just needed to convince her that she loved him.

Strange as it was James had always considered her to be a friend even though she had, surely, thought differently.

_But suddenly from out of the blue  
I see a different light around you_

Nothing could have helped him get ready for what happened that day.

James walked up to his potions class after finishing breakfast early. He assumed he would arrive first because he was, after all, the first person to leave the Great Hall. At least, as far as he could tell.

James slipped into the classroom before anyone else and walked toward his usual seat at the back of the classroom. James slumped into the chair . James was exhausted. Sirius and Reamus had seemed worried about him being so quiet earlier. Peter on the other hand was quiet as usual. In fact the only time Peter spoke was when he discided to say something really stupid.

_One thing I haven't told you,  
I just want to hold you  
And never let go,  
I just want to know_

To James's suprise Lily walked through the door looking equally tired. She spotted James and turned to leave.

"Wait!" James blurted out before he could stop himself.

Lily seemed to be having an inner battle against her reasonable side about whether it wise to stay or not.

_How do I get there from here  
How do I make you see_

Lily and James looked at eachother for what seemed like hours. "I need to talk to you!" They said at the same time.

James was the first to recover,"About what? You I mean. What do you want t-to talk about?" He stammered.

"You first." Lily stated simply.

"That's ok you can go first."

"Alright," Lily seemed to be mentally preparing herself for what she was about to say.

_How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me  
Lost in your lovin' arms  
that's where I want to be_

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the Three Broomstix last year, when . . . you well, uh."

" . . . Kissed you?" James finished.

"Uh, yeah." Lily blushed."that . . . why-"

"Do you want to know what I wanted to talk about?" James interrupted.

_You know I love you  
How do I get there_

"S-sure." Lily stuttered. "Yeah whatever."

" I wanted to know how you really feel about . . . uh . . . me?"

"What do you mean, I think It's obvious I think that you are a pig-headed . . . pig . . ." Lily finished lamely, completely forgetting why they had started this conversation to begin with.

_You probably think I've lost my mind  
Takin' this chance crossin' that line_

"I know, but I want to know what you really think about me." _James looks different today _thought Lily, _he looks tired. Could he not sleep?_

"Really think, I really think you are insane" she growled. James although seemed unphased. In fact he seemed to get taller with every second. _Wait, _thought Lily, _He's not getting taller he's getting closer._

_But I promise to be truer than true  
Dreaming every night with these arms around you_

"Lily," Said James tenderly, "Do you really hate me?"

Now that he was closer Lily could now see the hurt on his face, but mostly in his eyes. James stared at Lily so intensly that it forced her to turn away.

_I can't wait any longer this feeling's gettin' stronger  
help me find a way_

Lily could tell that James was close, even though she wasn't looking at him, she could still feel his breath softly caressing her cheek.

_How do I get there from here  
How do I make you see_

Lily turned to tell James off, but when their eyes met she couldn't even breath. Lily had never noticed how much taller he was than her. He was handsome she had to admit.

_  
How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me  
Lost in your lovin' arms  
that's where I want to be_

"Lily?" he questioned, " what do you really think about me?"

_You know I love you  
How do I get there_

Lily couldn't answer, or break eye contact. Heck, she was fighting now not to just pull his head down right now and kiss him.She was helpless now. She had to answer. "I-I," Lily stammered. "I think you are really-"

_I know the shortest distance between two points is a straight line  
But I'll climb any mountain that you want me to climb_

But Lily never finished her sentence because James closed the gap between them and gently pressed his lips to hers for the second time. But this time Lily kissed back.

The perfect combination is your heart and mine  
Darlin' won't you give me a sign

Lily's mind was screaming, loudly, in protest, but right now Lily didn't care. 

How do I get there from here  
How do I make you see

Lily's eyes snapped open. what was she doing! Lily pushed James away. _Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! _Lily mentally slapped herself for just giving in to him.

_How do I tell you what my heart's been tellin' me  
Lost in your lovin' arms  
that's where I want to be_

"Nobody hears about any of this!" Lily shrieked. "Do you hear me!" James looked at her, apparently suprised that he had done such a thing. He nodded. "Good."

_You know I love you  
How do I get there_

Lily took a seat on the other side of the room, and sat solemly like nothing had happened.

That brings us back to James sitting in the corner of the common room thinking about her reaction. Nothing was worse than that reaction. But there was a glimmer of hope. Lily had kissed back this time. James looked at the clock. It was passed when he usually went to sleep, but he couldn't make himself stand, so he just sat there in the corner as the clock chimed three o'clock.

_How do I get there_

_Well this one was sad. She did kiss back though. And like James said in chapter one "It's just a matter of time." Tommarrow they will meet (akwardly) for their first one hour meeting. Well that will be interesting! _

_Happy Halloween!_**  
**


	4. Miss Me Baby

_Ok sorry I took so long but I had writer's block. But I now know the perfect chapter to add. Although you may hate me for it . . . so let's do this. _

_I added a song chappie cuz I liked the first one so much. Don't worry though this will be the last one for this fanfic_

This was it the day he would have to spend his first akward hour with Lily. This would be hard, but he could at least explain that he was thinking . . . wait what was he thinking? Even James didn't know. He paced around the common room. Lily would be there any second now. _crap_ thought James, _this isn't good. I can't think how to explain why I, well kissed her._ _why did I? In my defense it seemed sane at that time._

_Miss me baby  
When you hear our favourite song,  
Miss me baby  
And when you start to sing along_

Lily walked into the common room, but that's not what made James stare.

Lily was holding hands with Thomas Alander.Thomas Alander was a beater. He was handsome and a _gentleman_ but what did he have that James didn't? Nothing could wake James up from the dead transe he was in except . . .

"James you know Thomas?"

_  
Think about all the times that we danced  
In moonlight to it all night long, oh_

"Yeah I know him."James tried his best to smile, but it ended up more like a cringe.

Thomas extended his arm to shake James's hand, but James was hesitant to shake it.

_miss me baby._

"Ok." Thomas spoke politely. "I'll meet you outside in the Great Hall to study."

Thomas left the common room through the portrait hole. James and Lily stood in silence for 5 minutes before James broke the silence."I know what to do. I need to send a sketch home to my mum for her birthday, and I need a subject."

And want me honey,  
Like you did the night you told me that you loved me

"subject?" Lily questioned. "You draw?"

"Yeah, some."

"Can I see."

_We couldn't wait anymore.  
Left the keys in the door, took my hand  
Pulled me down on the kitchen floor.  
Yeah, we were that crazy  
Then miss me baby._

"No one has seen the inside of my sketchbook. It's like my view of the world." James said "It's too personal."

"Oh, alright."

"So, let's get started."

"What do I do?"

Because when he's holding you,  
Know that it's killing me,

"Take your clothes off." James stated simply.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Just kidding! Just kidding!" James laughed. He put up his hands in defense.

Lily glared in return. "That's a horrible joke."

James smiled. The mood of the room was immensly lighter.

_  
Let my memory be the reason girl  
That you can't sleep_

"Just pose." Lily obeyed. "Lift your chin a little higher . . . perfect."

James opened his sketchpad and started to sketch Lily's outline. For about 30 minutes all that could be heard was the furious scribble of a pencil. Lily couldn't help but think that he was just moving his pencil and not really drawing anything.

_  
And everytime you feel his touch,  
I pray to God it's not enough_

James ripped the 'sketch' out of the book and stood. Lily moved her head uncertainly.

James nodded at her. Lily now stretched. "Can I see?"

James looked at the sketch. "I . . . suppose."

Lily smiled. James hesitantly handed her the paper.

_  
And that I've touched your heart so deep  
Girl, you can't shake me_

Lily's eyes widened. "Wow." James let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. The picture was so life-like. It was amazing. You could see everything perfectly.

Lily smiled. "This is great, where did you learn to draw like this?"

"I, uh, just kinda picked it up."

_  
Cause I love you,  
Yes I need you,  
Miss me baby._

James looked up as someone entered the room. To his relief it wasn't Thomas. It was Marina.

"Hey, you know you should be in the Great Hall now. Thomas is staring at the door. It's really creepy." Marina said.

"Oh, right, thanks." Lily muttered her goodbyes and left for the Great Hall.

Marina turned her attention to James. 

Miss me baby,  
Until you can't take it no more  
Miss me baby

"She doesn't like him you know." James looked at her.

"How do you know?"

"You must have noticed that she just happened to get a boyfriend right after you kissed her."

"How do you-"

"I know everything." Marina stated simply.

"Right."

_  
Pack your bags and hit the door  
I admit, I was wrong, forgive me  
Come back home  
I'll be waiting_

"I have a suggestion if you are willing to listen." Marina said.

"Yeah," James said quickly. "I mean, what do you suggest?"

_  
Right here waiting  
Miss me baby._

"I suggest," Marina started. "That you take your time."

"huh?"

"Don't rush her. Learn your manners, joke around a little less, and don't sleep around."

"I don't sleep around."

"See it's working. You're already half way there."

Because when he's holding you,  
Know that it's killing me,

"I never understood you." James said slowly.

"Trust me, there's a method to my madness."

"Sure."

Let my memory be the reason girl  
That you can't sleep

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily was sitting next to Thomas in the Great Hall.

"Polyjuice potion is used for what?" Thomas quized.

"huh?" Lily broke out of the staring contest she was having with the doodle on her paper.

"You don't look too well. Maybe you should take a nap or something."

_  
And everytime you feel his touch,  
I pray to God it's not enough_

"No, no I'm fine." Lily insisted.

"Hey isn't that James and Marina?"

_and Marina?_ Lily thought.

She turned to see James listening intently to whatever Marina was saying. _He never listened to me that well._ She thought jealously.

_

* * *

And that I've touched your heart so deep  
Girl, you can't shake me_

James nodded as Marina gave him more hints to impressing Lily. They sat down side by side.

"I suggest that you try to make her jealous, but not actually go out with anyone. You don't want her to think that you are not available."

"Good, good, now what if I lose it. If she's snogging with that Thomas. I won't be able to keep it in. You know."

"Yeah, I think you could just avert your gaze."She said.

"Avert your gaze. You are smart." James smiled.

_  
Cause I love you,  
Yes I need you,  
Miss me baby._

"So, here's the plan . . ." Marina said.

_

* * *

It looks like he's flirting with her. Lily thought from seven seats away._

Everytime you hear this song,  
Miss me baby...

Lily thought from seven seats away. 


	5. Special Someone'

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (sigh if only...)

_**Special Someone**_

_Hey look this one isn't a song fic. I hope you like it. By the way the reason I didn't make it earlier was because...ok no excuses...I forgot..._

Marina and James spent the lunch period discussing ways that James could 'get to' Lily.

"So you think that I have a chance?" James asked uncertainly.

"I've already told you I KNOW you have a chance, and you WILL be able to SUCCESSFULLY ask Lily out." Marina growled annoyed.

"If you say so."

Marina looked at James face that was still really uncertain. "Ok time to bring in the experts."

James looked at her questionably. "Erm, what do you mean?"

Marina didn't answer she just undid the seashell necklace around her neck and held it out in front of her face. "Atreyu? You there?"

"What in the..."

"It's a shell cell." Marina explained.

"A shell...cell?"

"Yeah."

"Atreyu here." The 'shell cell' responded.

"Hey Trey, I need your help with something. Where are you, and where's Connor?" Marina said into the shell cell.

"Oh, we're both right here in the Library.I was just talking to him about someinthing...erm important."

Marina could have sworn that she heard Connor nudge Alexis in the ribs. 'Guess Trey wasn't supposed to tell me that.'

"I'll head down there right now."

* * *

Lily sat in the Library studying with Thomas beside her. He was just watching her and that kinda freaked her out, but she wasn't going to say anything to him about it. 

Lily glanced at the table beside hers where Atreyu and Connor were sitting. Lily thought if she was going to escape the piercing gaze of Thomas, she would have to reach out, now.

"Hey," Lily said walking to Atreyu and Connor's table. Thomas, to Lily's dismay followed. "What are you doing?"

Atreyu turned to Lily smiling at what Connor had said, though Connor didn't seem as amused.

"Hey, Lils. You care to join us, we're waiting for Marina. She's bringing someone...special."

Lily looked at her oddly just as two someones walked up to the group. Lily turned to see Marina and her 'special' someone walking to the table in a deep conversation.

"Hey Lily, Marina, Connor...Thomas..." James said upon reaching the table.

"Hi, James." Alexis said brightly.

"Hey." Connor sighed.

"Hmn." Thomas...hummed.

"uh..." Lily stated nervously looking from James to Thomas.

"So," Marina said breaking the silence. "Who knows the muffin man." James and Thomas didn't break their gaze. Although everyone else looked at her like she was mad. "Darn, usually that works."

Lily sighed, and turned to Marina. "Why did you bring him?"

"Well, it's not like I knew that Thomas would be here. I thought it was just Trey and Connor."

"Speaking of Connor" Atreyu interrupted."He has something to tell you May."

"NO, I don't!" Connor said losing his cool, and causing the Librarian to glare and shush them.

Marina blinked. "Anyway, I need to talk to Trey, Connor, and James alone if you don't mind." She said Glaring at Thomas.

"No, no we don't mind at all. Do we Thomas?" Thomas stopped glaring and nodded, although he looked decidedly away from the others.

Atreyu and Connor stood up and followed James and Marina out of the Library.

* * *

The group arrived in the common room at about lunchtime when everyone else was in the Great Hall eating. 

"So, we need to make a match." Marina said looking directly at floor.

"For who, you?" Atreyu said looking at Connor, who's reaction became hard to decipher.

"No not me, James. He really likes Lily, and we both know that Lily is only going out with this Thomas guy because she's afraid of James."

"Afraid of me?" James interrupted. "What do you mean afraid of me?"

"She's afraid because she likes you." Marina said before turning back to the others. "Like I was saying, we need to figure out how to get Lily out of this...abyss she's pushed herself into."

"Fine, but what am I doing here?" Connor interjected. "I'm not so good with the whole 'help the hero get the girl thing.' "

"I need you the most."Marina said making Connor blush a shade of crimson. "You need to show James how to say the right things, you're really good at that." This time it was Marina's turn to blush.

"Ok, then why am I here?" Atreyu asked.

"You are here to help with fashion. You live with muggles so you know how they dress. Lily will totally go for a guy who dresses like the ones where she lives."

"Yeah you're right. I think we should dress him up like one of the models in this." Atreyu said pulling out a magazine from her pocket.

"Do...you carry that with you all the time?" James asked.

Atreyu looked at them for a moment before responded. "...Maybe..."

"Ok, let's get started!" Marina smiled.

Ok this is all I have for now. What do you think. The next chapter will be called LESSON NUMBER ONE!


	6. Lesson Number 1

**_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (sigh if only...)_**

**Lesson # 1**

_**As you know this one is supposed to be Lesson # 1 (at least those who actually read my a/ns) I'm not resentful to those who don't...really...**_

**Chapter 6: Lesson # one**

"Stay here with Connor while I go get some things for you to wear," Marina Started, "Come on Trey I need your help to pick out something. Be back in a minute."

Atreyu followed Marina out the door to the girl's dorm. "SO..." James uttered trying to start up a conversation. "You know any good jokes?"

Connor didn't respond. In fact his eyes hadn't left the spot that Marina had been standing on only minutes before.

"Hey, man? You awake?"

"Huh, yeah." Connor stammered, " I was just thinking . . . Do you know what Marina ment by ' you always know what to say.' "

"Well, she may have a crush on you, or she may just think you really DO say the right thing at the right time." James stood on the chair closest to the fireplace and made his voice sound supprisingly like Marina's. "Oh, Connor you always know the right thing to say, you are mysterious too, and boy are you handsome. I just want you to take me and-"

But James didn't get to finish his sentence because Connor 'casually' kicked the chair from beneath him. James landed with a thud (a very painful thud) on the carpet.

"So much for you being harmless."

"Who said I was harmless." Connor retorted still a bit red.

Just then, Marina and Atreyu returned to the room. "So," Marina started, "What did you boys talk about?"

James looked at Connor who glared at him, and James thought better of tellling what actually happened. "Nothin'" James responded.

Marina looked between Connor and James, before deciding that it was nothing. "Ok...Lesson number one..." Marina looked at Atreyu expectantly.

Atreyu nodded and pulled out three shiny disk shaped objects from her backpack. "What are those?" James questioned.

"Cds," responded, "you listen to music with them."

James grabbed one of the disks and put it to his ear. "I don't hear anything."

"Not that way! You put them into a cd player. Like this." (Now I know that cd players don't work in Hogwart's grounds, but I need this so can you just ignore this?) Ateryu took the cd from him and put it into a black machine she pointed to earlier, and pressed a button that said play on a remote she held.

Suddenly music came from it. James smiled as the words filled his ears. "I like this music!" He said over the roar of the cd player. "Muggles sing this?"

"Yes, muggles can sing you know." Atreyu lost her optomistic behavior and took on a totally different personality. Luckily it only lasted for about ten seconds before she turned back to the girl they knew. "It's fine, I know you didn't mean it that way!"

"Y-yeah, thanks..." James stammered.

"Ok, let's get this over with!" Marina interjected. "You!" She said pointing to James. "Learn these songs and the people who sing them. I know for a fact that Lily likes all of them. This gives you something to talk about."

"Oh, good." James said, "When do I have to learn these by?"

"The sooner you learn them, the sooner yo-we commense opperation match!" Atreyu smiled.

The boys stared at her like she was crazy. "Ok..." Connor sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"Easy," Marina grinned. "Grab the clothes that I told you to bring last summer."

"LAST SUMMER!" James yelled. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN PLANNING THIS?"

"I just told you, last summer." Marina stated cooly.

"Ok is this all today?" James sighed.

"Yup." Marina said, "Just learn these and you'll be fine for now."

* * *

James wandered outside with his broom. After walking for about 15 minutes he walked up to the Quidditch pitch, where he spotted Lily, alone, in the top box of the Griffindore stands.

James smiled and mounted his broom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily poured over an arithmancy paper on the highest point of the Griffindore stands, overlooking the pitch. She was so wrapped up in studying that she missed a shadow flying up to her on a broom.

"Hiya, Evans." It said.

Lily spun around to see James floating about 10 feet in front of her lounging lazily in his broom. To James's suprise she let out a breath of relief.

"Hey." She replied turning back to her parchment. "What are you doing up here?"

"I love Quidditch remember. I'm just here to fly around." He said.

"Yeah. right.I forgot."

James was suprised anyone, especially Lily would be able to forget his love for the sport. He was out on the pitch at least 7 days a week practicing. Well now it was more like 5.

"So, Evans," James said taking full advantage of her absent mind. "What are you doing out here?"

"Hiding." Lily let out a small gasp and looked toward the ground. What did she just do?

"Who are you hiding from?" James said casually while dismounting his broom.

"Uh...y-you." Lily stuttered after some hesitation.

"Oh yeah, you seemed relieved to see me here. You were hiding from someone else." James didn't believe what she had said for a moment.

"Yeah, well, maybe you just can't read emotions." Lily spat regaining her composure.

"Sure, Lily I live with my mum over the summer. I know how to read emotions. How else could you explain my ability to ask a girl out at exactly the right time."

"Sure, how come I haven't said yes yet?" Lily smirked. "It's almost been a month and I still haven't agreed you know."

"Yeah I'll get to thatafter you tell me who you were hiding from." James's tone changed in favor of a more serious one.

Lily sensed the change in his voice and sighed. "Fine." She whispered. "I was hiding from... Thomas."

"Thomas?" James asked suprised, yet almost happy. He masked his happiness from Lily for her sake.

"Yes, Thomas." Lily scoffed. "He can be really annoying at times, he doesn't leave me alone, and he stares at me when I study, so I can't consentrate." Lily was suprised she had poured her heart out like that. But then again she was holding it all in for quite a while.

"Ok," James said. He was just as suprised as Lily that she had told him so much. "So, why don't you just break up with him?"

Lily was silent. Neither one of them moved for about 5 minutes.

Then, James stood up and mounted his broom once again, and flew over the stands where he was over 200 feet from the ground. Then, he turned around and faced Lily. "Hey, Evans!" He shouted "Watch!"

James broom zoomed out from under him. "OH, NO!" Lily gasped.James was hanging from his broom with only one hand now! But also, he was over 200 feet from the ground below!

"JAMES!"

* * *

_**oops cliff hanger. Sorry about that but I'll try to get this updated soon. Yay, she yelled James instead of Potter! see you on the next chappie! Well not see you, exactly, but write to... see ya!**_


	7. Hang On

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (SIGH IF ONLY!)**

**Now where did I leave off... Oh yeah... James is hanging on for his life to his broom! Will he fall or will this be just another plan of his!**

"James!" Lily yelled. James, hang on!"

James smirked. "Hey you just called me by my first name."

"James, this is no time for your taunting. Get back on your broom."

"Only if you go on a date with me." James replied.

"What!'

"You heard me."

"I will not." Lily stated stubornly.

"Ah, I feel my hands slipping." James grunted.

"Please!" Lily growled, "You are not slipping!"

"You really don't think so?" James said just before he let his left hand fall to his side."What about now?"

"James Potter! Don't you dare threaten me!"

"Dear Evans, I am technicall y threatening myself." James smiled. James moved one finger off the broom to show he wasn't kidding. "Getting kinda hard." James was sweating now.

"Fine!" Lily yelled at last.

"Fine." James smile faltered. "Just fine? Ask me out on a date."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lily screamed.

"No, I'm not. " James's breath was quickening, and Lily took notice.

"Will you go out with me!" Lily yelled at last.

James almost laughed. "You don't want to go out with me do you?"

"Yes, Yes, I want to go out with you!"

"Well, if you insist." James grabbed the other side of the broom with his left hand, and pulled himself on.

Lily let out a sigh of relief in spite of herself.

James landed his broom next to Lily. "Ok, we'll go out on Saturday."

"Fine..." Lily murmered before walking off. James watched her retreating back and smiled.

**Sorry, I have to end this now. It's short but like they say "Great things come in small packages!"I would have written more but we're having problems with our computer. The genious in our house did a recovery and lost the data I had from the last 3 chappies so I had to copy it from the internet. Well I'll tell you about the rest in a while.**


	8. A Date with James Potter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (SIGH IF ONLY!)**

**Ok I think I know where I was this chapter will be about Lily's suffering through her first "Official" date with James Potter! Ok get ready for the funniest chapter so far! by the way why is it that most of the James and Lily fanfics have Lily with 2 best friends? hmn something to think about.**

**IMPORTANT! NOOOOO! I lost my notebook! It has all of my ideas in it! ok if I get their classes wrong don't yell at me please...n!**

**Chapter 8:A Date With James Potter**

**(Hey I want one of those!)**

"Life sucks..." Lily sighed.

"I believe the correct term is applys suction." Professor Turley corrected. Lily Blushed as she realized that he was standing right behind her. 'Oh no did he hear that?' Lily thought.

Lily was sitting in Professor Turley's Muggle studies class refering, of course, to her date with James.

"Lily were you just bad mouthing the class?" Marina asked after the professor left.

"No, I was talking about my...date." Lily said the last part with disgust.

"Yeah, right, you know you like him." Always optomistic Atreyu inserted.

"What are you insane?"

"If you don't like James then why did you break up with Thomas?"

"He was annoying ok. I only broke up with him because he wouldn't leave me alone."

"Look, let's just pay attention to the teacher ok." Marina sighed. Although Lily knew all she really wanted to do was get back to her nap. Atreyu did live in the muggle world after all, and she could tell them everything she needed to know.

* * *

James was staring, and grinning uncescingly at the wall in front of him in his Transfiguration class. The teacher, who he couldn't remember the name of at the moment, was babbling on about the end of the world, or maybe it was how much tea to put into your sugar, on second thought maybe he was talking about butterflies and puppies. Yeah that's it butterflies and puppies. 

Ever since Lily 'asked' James on a date he's been in the best mood ever. Everything was great even the nameless professor's lesson on butterflies and puppies, or whatever he was jabbering on about.

Before James knew it it was time to go to his next class, or should I say float. Believe it or not James used the levitating charm on himself.

When James reached potions, one of the classes he was in with Lily, he ran up to her to work on the potion.

Lily saw him speeding toward her and frowned. She knew what was coming.

"Hey, Evans." James smiled after he reached her. "I was thinking about our date and I think an appropriate time would be 8:00. What do you think?"

"Whatever..." Lily replied indifferently.

James's smile faltered. "Hmmm. Ok 8 it is." James said calmly.

Lily was suprised with this change in his behavior. Was he being serious.

James was quiet throughout the entire class. It made Lily feel guilty about her response. She thought about appologizing but decided she wanted to keep her dignity.

* * *

Today was James's date with Lily, and he had forgotten about how she dismissed the idea earlier that week. He had gone over the lessons Marina and Atreyu had gone over with him. After he sat and 'meditated on the date for about three hours he put on the muggle clothes that Connor had brought to him. 

Nothing was to bring him down. His first date was to be in the astronomy tower. Well known as a snog spot.

James's goal was simply to get Lily to call him by his first name.

* * *

Lily was looking at her selection of clothes. Not much to work with. 'Well,' she thought ' I think I'll just grab something. I won't want to look like I actually thought about what to wear.' 

Lily grabbed a pair of blue jeans and T-shirt . . . then after about ten seconds, put it back and grabbed a more date-appropriate shirt.

* * *

Lily was waiting nervously by the door, trying to act like she didn't care. Imagine her suprise when James came in wearing muggle clothes. Very nice muggle clothes. Cargo pants and a white button up shirt. The first few buttons purposely undone. (Not too good at clothes descriptions so... yeah) 

Her face stared to burn. Then he ruffled his hair. How Lily hated that. That was the one thing that brought her down to earth again. She glared weakly then turned toward the portrait hole.

"Shall we be off fair maiden?" James smiled.

Lily thought about saying 'whatever' then thought better of it. She still felt bad about the last time she said it.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered. Lily and James walked down the dark halls toward the astronomy tower. They walked in an akward silence. James was ready to talk but Lily, it appeared, was not.

When they arrived at the tower Lily gasped. The floor of the astronomy tower was covered in lilys. Music was playing too, her favorite band playing her favorite song. Nothing out of place. Everything perfect. In the middle was a simple blanket. On the blanket was a vase with white roses and one lily in the middle of it. Even the moon seemed closer. Also, a telescope, and a basket by the blanket.

Lily looked at James who was already looking at her. He seemed quite pleased with her reaction.

James moved over to the blanket and sat down. He turned to Lily and beckoned her to come over.

Lily moved hesitantly and sat down next to him crossed legged. Lily was astounded by all of the preperation James had made.

"You...you did all of this for me?" Lily stuttered.

"Yeah...is it too much, because I can change it if you like."

"No, no it's fine . . . Wondeful. How did you know I liked this song?

"I know things." James said smoothly. "Here." James said pulling out a bottle from the basket.

"What's that?" Lily questioned.

"Giggle juice." James said.

"Giggle juice? Never heard of it."

"It's something us mauraders made. It's really good."

"I know this may sound strange but, is it alchoholic?"

"No, It's like chocolate. It's got a lot of the same 'feel good' stuff in it."

"Ok..." what made you want to make it?

"Bordom mostly." James responded pouring her a glass.

Lily watched him take a drink before she took one herself.

It tasted unusual, but good. Almost like apples and some sort of berry.

"Mmmn, not bad." Lily said.

James smiled.

Throughout the rest of the date they looked through the telescope a few times and had a great time. Lily felt so good because of the Giggle Juice that she started a lily throwing fight with James.

By the end of the date Lily was really sleepy. She figured out why when she looked at her watch, which told her it was past twelve o'clock.

They walked back in talking about how they could have been out so late.

When they reached the doors to the dormitories James gave Lily a dozen roses, and one fake lily. Attached was a card that said in very neat handwriting that couldn't possibly belong to James.

_**To My dear Lily,**_

_**I will love you until the last flower dies.**_

_**Yours forever, James Potter**_

Lily was left breathless by the note. No one had ever been that considerate. Lily looked up at James.

a/n(The last flower would be the lily and it can't die it's fake)

James kissed her on the forehead and left before she could respond appropriately.

Lily went up to her room in a daze. She almost ran into the wall. Lily began to question everything. She questioned her sanity, her feelings, her past, and herself.

Did she really hate Potter? Why did he do all of that for her? Does he really feel the way he says he does, or is he only chasing her because she won't date him?

So many questions were crossing her mind that she thought she would just sleep on it. So Lily crawled into bed thinking about how her life would be changed. It was Just a Matter of Time.

**Hope you like the chapter. By the way here's a little phrase that will be in the next chapter. This next will be sad. Hope you like this chapter. Without my notebook I stayed up until three a.m. writing it. Yawn goodnight... Z Z Z Z Z**

**They say that "Nothing hurts the heart so much as the loss of a loved one." Then again 'they' never lost two.**


	9. Emotional Whirlwind

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (SIGH IF ONLY!)**

**Ok I still can't find my notebook...oh well I think I remember most of it. Well here goes nothing.**

**_Chapter 9: Emotional Whirlwind_**

'Yesterday must have been just a dream.' Lily thought. 'That could never happen! Never!'

To put it simply Lily was in Denile. Let's face it, there's no better name for it. Sighing, Lily commensed with the task at hand; Banging her head on the head board of her bed. This was all she had done for quite come time.

It was about two or three o'clock in the morning. Lily didn't know exactly she haden't looked at the clock for at least a good hour and a half. Finally she laid back on her bad and tried to go back to sleep. This took her another 25 minutes, because of her wrestless mind.

* * *

When Lily awoke the only 1 hour later. Lily was under the impression that she was still in her dream. No way this could be real. She didn't remember anything about last night until she stepped into the common room. James was the only one there. He was sitting on a reclining chair in front of the fire place. This must be a dream. 

Lily turned to go back into the girl's common room when she heard James make an unrecognizable sound. Lily stopped and looked back at the chair James was in. She heard the sound again. It sounded to her like a...sob. 'No it's not possible, what reason would James Potter have to cry? Yup, this is definately a dream.' Lily thought.

Lily crept toward James's chair slowly trying not to make a sound to attract his attention.

When Lily reached the half way mark she looked at his reflection in the mirror in front of him.His black hair covered his face, but she could see a tear slipping down his cheek under his hair. He _was _crying. James Potter was _crying. '_Nope.' Lily thought, ' No matter how you say it, it still sounds strange.

Lily tried to move closer and accidentally stepped on a discarded paper. James turned to her. When he saw Lily he just stood up and left.Lily got up all of her courage to catch him before he left, "Why-"

"Don't worry about it Evans." James managed to choked out before he left.

Lily was worried. He'd never acted like this before. Lily suddenly remembered the paper she had stepped on. No use in leaving it on the floor.

Lily picked it up and opened it. A gasp escaped her lips. The letter read:

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_**

**_I am truely sorry to report to you that your parents met with an unfortunate accident. Also neither Mr. or Mrs. Potter survived. If you wish to contact us for more information we would be glad to give you more information. You are also required to attend the reading of their will. _**

**_Signed;_ **_Mr. Corneilus Fudge_

Lily read the paper again, and wondered how someone could be so heartless as to make it sound like a business letter. This must be a nightmare to James.

Lily really didn't feel like talking to James, but felt like she had no choice. Lily stood up and headed out of the portrait hole, going to the place she thought James would be.

She ran up the stone steps hoping to catch some sort of clue as to where James had turned. She was almost sure he would be here. After all this was a dream, anywhere she looked he would be, right?

* * *

Lily opened the door to the astronomy tower. She stepped out of the stair well and looked around. There was James. He was standing on the edge of the tower, his head lowered. He appeared not to notice she was there. Lily walked up and put her hand on his shoulder. 

James looked up in suprise. Their eyes met.

James looked at Lily. She was breathing harder than usual, probably from the run up the steps. Also the run had turned her cheeks turn a shade of pink. James blushed and looked away.

"A-are you ok" Lily panted.

"I don't want to talk about it." James said emotionlessly. This suprised Lily, but not as much as what he said next. "Lily..." James said as if asking her permission to speak with her. Lily nodded for him to continue. "I'm sorry."

If Lily wasn't confused earlier she was now. "Why?"

"I...forced you to go on a date with me...I shouldn't have."

This was turning out to be a strange dream. Oh well if it was a dream she might as well speak her mind. "You don't need to appologize." Now it was James's turn to be suprised. "I had fun." She smiled at him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course." Lily looked out at the sky of stars. She decided their was no reason not to go on. It's not like he would really hear her. "I had a great time. I...guess I just didn't want to have a good time, because I thought it would mean I was wrong about you all this time."

James was confused had he heard her right? Did Lily Evans just admit she was wrong?

"Don't get me wrong though James," Lily said using his first name. "I still don't know if I like you...you know like that."

James smiled. She's coming around. James's thoughts were interrupted by a gasp of pain from Lily. She had been bitten by a misquito'...wait...' Lily thought, ' You can't get hurt in dreams can you?' It was then that it dawned on her, This was NOT a dream. She had just told James Potter that she MAY like him, and she had used his first name.

James was a little preoccupied at the moment to notice her change in additude. The gasp had brought him back to reality. His parents were dead and he had to deal with it on his own. He couldn't turn to Sirius because he was like a brother to him, and he couldn't break it to anyone until he could at least believe it himself.

Lily also remembered the letter. After all it was the reason she was here. "I know about your...parents."

James eyes widened. Of course it's not like he didn't expect her to figure it out eventually, but this was a record even for her.

"Just remember James," Lily whispered, "I'll always be here if you ever need some one to talk to."

"Thank you." James said. There was a long pause, and both just stared up at the stars overhead, until James spoke up, "Would you mind if I took you up on that offer now?"

Lily's eyes softened. "No problem."

Lily and James talked about everything from school work, to friend's embarrassing moments.

Suddenly something caught Lily's eye. The sun was coming up over the horizon. "Look." She gasped.

The sunrise was beautiful. You didn't see this every day after all. You had to wake up really early to catch it.

They smiled at eachother. Both of them got up and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

They were the first ones in the Great Hall exculding Professor Slughorn, and the Headmaster. 

Unsuprisingly they finished before everyone, and headed to their rooms to get ready for their trip to Hogsmeade. Lily had completely forgotten it was today, and so had James.

* * *

Lily and her friends, Atreyu and Marina were in the Three Broomstix drinking hot chocolate. 

"So," Marina Started, "Spill!"

Lily tried and failed to look suprised at her statement. "What do you mean?"

"Where were you this morning? Marina never sleeps, and she said she heard you hitting your head on your bed, and not long after you left the room and went down stairs." Atreyu interrupted.

There was no hiding anything from those two.

"I-I was...uh..." Lily looked down trying to look more interested in the last marshmellow in her almost empty coacoa mug. "The last marshmellow is always the hardest to get out." Lily said trying to change the subject.

"Hmm, you were with James weren't you, and he's having some sort of problem. Is he sick?"

Lily had no idea how Marina did that. "No he's not sick, I can't tell you either. It's a private matter."

"Ok we understand." Atreyu said trying to get Marina to stop guessing.

"Come on you two, we have to meet up with the guys." This statement shocked even the all-knowing Marina.

"What?" Lily said after they sat and stared for over a minute.

Marina and Atreyu were too stunned to talk, so they just followed Lily to the edge of Hogsmeade to meet 'the guys.'

_**Well that's all for this chapter. Sorry it took so long but I had to TRY to find my notebook...I still didn't find it though. sigh Oh well See you next chapter.**_


	10. You're Fine the Way You Are

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (SIGH IF ONLY!)_**

**_Ok I still can't find my notebook...oh well I think I remember most of it. Well here goes nothing._**

**_Chapter 10: You're fine the way you are._**

It has been 2 weeks since James's parents have passed on, and we find Lily sitting in the Common Room and staring at the fire at 2 in the afternoon. Something Lily never did. Suddenly Marina and Atreyu enter.

"Hey," Atreyu started. "You ok?"

"Yeah, of course." Lily said, "Just thinking." (...huh...Hey Looky I found my notebook!...sorry...continue...)

"No suprise there." Marina stated trying her best to sound bored.

"You know thinking's not good for you." Atreyu said in mock concern.

"Ok, make-fun-of-Lily time is over now." Lily sighed.

James came in talking to Sirius and Reamus.

"So, I'll give you undeniable proof. When girls say one thing they mean another, except for about 2 of the time. "Lily, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

"You're a moron." Lily scoffed.

"Me too babe with all my heart." James cooed.

"No offense Jamsie," Sirius started, "but I think that this may be that 2 you were talking about."

"Yeah, right. Lily loves me. She just doesn't know it yet."

James walked over to the boys common room.

"Where are you going?" Reamus asked.

"Bathroom." James stated still walking.

Sirius put a smirk on his face and practically yelled at James; "Just let it out Jamsie!" James lifted his hand to signal that he heard.

Like Sirius expected the Common Room burst into laughter at his joke.

Lily turned to Marina, "If I kill him, will you drive the gettaway car?"

"Yup." The girls suppressed a giggle.

* * *

Everyone except Atreyu was sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner.

Suddenly they hear a scream...a very long scream. Nobody looks suprised.

"Atreyu's coming." Lily stated not even looking up from her meal. Just like clockwork Atreyu came running in between the isles with her arms in the air. She had to take another breath to make it all the way to the table though.

Atreyu sat down at the table, and began to eat as if nothing unusual had happened. Well, you can't exactly call it unusual because Atreyu did this every Saturday. Nobody really knows why, not even Atreyu.

The meal continued on as it always did. Talking livened up the table, and food was eaten quickly.

James was sitting beside Lily, who was sitting beside Marina, who was sitting in front of Atreyu, who was talking to Reamus who was sitting by Sirius, who was talking to a girl, who had no interest in what he was saying whatsoever, and was more interested in looking at his eyes...did you get all that...good.

Lily wore a button up shirt above her normal shirt, because it was so unusaully cold in the Great Hall. The only thing wrong with it was a hole just above the shoulder. James kept sticking his finger in the hole, and it was starting to get on Lily's nerves.

"Quit James." She warned.

"Why?" He questioned innocently.

"James! If you don't quit I'll take it off."

"Really?" James said making sure to stretch the word out suggestively.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Lily said blushing slightly.

"You know what comes to mind in times like this?" James questioned.

"I don't want to know." Marina sighed.

"A quote from a very wise...person;" James cleared his throat. "No matter which direction you start it's always against the wind coming back."

All the others could do was stare. James had said something intellegent. Sure he was intellegent, but he never acted like it.

"Yeah, I don't know what it means either." James smiled.

The other maurauders laughed. Lily just stared at him, "I knew it was too good to be true."

That got James's attention. "So, you like smart guys who understand thing like that?"

"Uh," Lily didn't know what to say. "No, don't change just to impress me. You're fine the way you are."

"But," James began, "I'm not the guy you want."

"Hey, you're close enough." Lily turned and left the room with Marina and Atreyu who were eccstatic at her statement.

* * *

_**Well unfortunately that's all for this chapter. Rae don't be mad at me. I'll work on it more since I have my notebook back. Just not now...Rae...Rae put down the sushi...NO! NOOOOOO!**_

_**"MY SUSHI!"**_

_**p.s. I told you I'd put down that part about the hole. For those who don't know I got the hole in the shirt from school this morining. **_

_**p.s.s. It's kinda sad that I get most of my ideas from real life.**_

_**p.s.s.s. I got Atreyu's character from my friend Rae. Rae bows ...uh yeah. Anyway**_

_**See you next chapter. **_


	11. Just a Matter of Time

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (SIGH IF ONLY!)**

**This may be the last chapter, because I can't consentrate on this and my life on elfpack, and elftown. Well hope you like it!**

**Chapter 11: **

Lily thought about the previous day almost foldly. James on the other hand didn't believe it actually happened. Nothing was going to be harder than the next confrontation. At least that's what James thought.

James planned on asking her out later that night. Before it had seemed like no big deal, but now there was a chance she would say yes, and that scared him more than anything.

"But then again as a wise man/woman once said," James said to himself, "Life is not measured by the breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away."

Yes that's right, a deep phrase by James..not really something you expect right...Well It didn't really happen. I just wanted to put it in there...SO, REWIND! - - - - - -

".yawa htaerb ruo ekat taht strnmom eht yb tub, ekat ew shtaerb eht yb deruseam ton si efiL" ,flesmih ot dias semaJ" ,dias ecnno namow/nam esiw a sa niaga neht tuB" ...Well that was fun.

Anyway, what really happened. James got up and out of bed earlier than usual this morning. He finished all of his homework early on Saturday morning, so there was no distrction. Everything was going smoothly. Everything was going to be fine. Lily would say yes, and he could finally have the person he has always wanted. He was on the top of the world.

For Lily things were not as smooth. She didn't regret sorta telling James she liked him, but she was worried about all of her friends, and what they would think.

Lily hurridly got ready in about 20 minutes. Nothing was going to bring this day down. Nothing.

Lily and James met in the commons 'accidently', well, fine not accidently, James knew the exact time Lily went down stairs in the morning. But he's not willing to tell anyone.

When James saw Lily he hid a smile. He walked up to her casually. "Lily I was wondering if you-"

James was interrupted by Sirius and Atreyu walking in together talking about...something. Then he...Huh? ...kissed her! Well this is unexpected.

Sirius and Atreyu looked at James and Lily there and turned to leave.

"Not so fast!" Lily said, "What in the world is going on? I thought you hated Sirius."

Sirius pretended an bullet went into his chest. "I'm hurt Trey."

Atreyu pretty much freaked. "It's not what it looks like...well maybe it is, but I promist...I ...hmn. Wait why am I explaining this? you said you didn't like James and you don't seem to be at eachother's throats now."

James and Lily look away from eachother. Both at a loss for words. Neither wanted to say anything in front of anyone else.

"Hey Lily could you follow me, I need to talk to you."

Lily blushed slightly, but followed.

* * *

They ended up walking up to the bleachers , where he got his first date. 'Ok,' he told himself. 'You can do it ask! ASK !ASK! ASK!'

'Alright,'Lily thought, 'this won't be hard, I just wait until he asks and I say yes.'

"Uh...Lily...I wanted to ask you if-" James was interrupted again.

"You what?" Said a voice from below the bleachers. James and Lily looked under the bleachers to see Marina and Connor talking. Marina's was the voice we just heard.

"I-I wanted to tell you that I...like you...you know as more than a friend..." Connor said hesitantly. "Would you consider going with me to...Hogsmeade?"

"I'd love to!" Marina stated and hugged him.

Connor seemed happy about this. He finally said what was on his mind. This was a great day for him.

Now, James was getting kind of annoyed. "Hey," He said dangerously, "Why are you here? Can't you confess your undying love somewhere else?"

Lily giggled, and Connor blushed deeply. Marina on the other hand just said calmly. "What are you doing here. Can't you confess YOUR undying love somewhere else!"

James blushed, and said, "Lily, can we go somewhere else."

Lily nodded...again...

* * *

Next they went to the astronomy tower, where James got his first 'date' with Lily. It was day time yes, but still didn't lose it's romance. James looked at Lily. This was it, REALLY it. No one would come in. They were all alone, and nothing was going to ruin this.

"Lily," James started, "I was wondering, if you would consider...maybe...being my...girlfriend."

James stood there in suspense. Lily's face was hard to read with your eyes closed. Suddenly he felt something on his lips. Lily kissed him.

When she pulled back she said simply, yes.

Suddenly James heard the sound of clapping. He looked at the door. And there stood Marina, Connor, Sirius, Atreuy, andReamus. CLAPPING!

James smiled at them. Then he looked back at Lily. "I knew you liked me. It was _Just a Matter of Time_."

* * *

well that's all the last chapter. I need to go to sleep now...goodnight folks. 


End file.
